<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revolt by Koschei_Oakdown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096965">Revolt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown'>Koschei_Oakdown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Blood, Fantasizing, Intimidation, M/M, Mutual Pining, Understanding, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Sinestro's Lanterns capture Hal Jordan, intending to kill him and gain the favour of their Corps. All they gain is the wrath of Sinestro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revolt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Credit to DC Comics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yellow light flickered in the corner of Hal's eye and he couldn't quite flinch away fast enough. A stinging cut was opened on his cheek. "Don't insult us," a Yellow Lantern snapped at Hal. In their hand was a construct dagger newly tipped with Hal's blood.</p><p>Laughing at his captors probably hadn't been Hal's smartest move. It was just hard to take them very seriously. Their amazing plan, as they had explained to Hal, was to do what Sinestro could not and kill Hal Jordan. It would gain them the support needed to take leadership of the Corps away from Sinestro who they didn't think was a very good leader anyway.</p><p>Slowly, Hal shook his head and he had to lift his gaze quite a bit to look upon the Yellow Lanterns standing around him. "You're stupid if you think this is going to work. Let me guess, you're all new recruits? You have no idea who you're dealing with."</p><p>One of the other Lanterns sneered. "You weren't even hard to catch. What are you going to do? Bluff your way out of getting killed?"</p><p>If it came down to it, that was exactly what Hal planned to do. It had worked plenty of times for him before. Mostly though, he was annoyed at himself for getting captured in the first place. He'd let his guard down for less than a second.</p><p>Again, Hal shook his head. This time, it was with more vigour. He just wanted this over with and his shoulders were sore from how his hands had been tightly bound behind his back. His knees too were sore, though that was from kneeling on the uneven rocky ground for quite some time as he listened to the Yellow Lanterns boasting.</p><p>"Not me," Hal responded easily. "Sinestro. You've already made your first mistake." He nodded to the power ring of the Lantern closest to him. "That's not just a weapon, you know. It's advanced spyware. I'm willing to bet Sinestro knows exactly what you lot are up to."</p><p>The group of Yellow Lanterns exchanged expressions that were highly unimpressed with Hal's reasoning. One asked, being very patronising, "If he knows, then why hasn't he stopped us before?"</p><p>"Perhaps," said a voice from the shadows in the most dramatic way possible, "Sinestro was waiting for his foolish little Lanterns to reveal themselves and whatever plans they might have concocted."</p><p>Hal's eyes slipped shut but it wasn't out of relief. The voice was of course one he knew. Each vibration sent through the air made his entire body thrum, excited, eager and anticipatory. He had to disagree with that automatic first reaction. Sinestro arriving was not a good thing. It could very rarely be a good thing and especially not now.</p><p>Silence fell. Though Hal hadn't seen Sinestro yet and barely knew where he was, it was like all of Sinestro's satisfied pleasure at the situation before him had been transmitted to the only human in the room.</p><p>When Hal finally opened his eyes, it was to see the group of rookie idiot Yellow Lanterns before him staring reverently at a spot over Hal's shoulder. They'd stepped back too and none of their rings were in a defensive position. None of them were ready to fight. They should've run.</p><p>Sinestro stepped into view and Hal tried to just ignore him. That didn't work out so well. Sinestro wasn't someone who could just be ignored, as Hal knew very well, and he was soon drawing Hal's gaze.</p><p>"Corps Leader Sinestro -" one of the dumb rookies began to speak. Using Sinestro's title was probably a valiant attempt at placation. It wouldn't work. They'd need to fall to the floor and start begging, Hal was sure, and maybe toss out some flattery too. Maybe they wouldn't die. Sinestro wouldn't kill his own soldiers, would he?</p><p>A finger lifted and Sinestro didn't take his eyes off Hal. "Be quiet," was all Sinestro said, quite calmly, and then he lowered his finger. Only Sinestro could've gotten away with casually turning his back to those he knew wanted him gone. It was arrogant and fearless and it also worked. Though the Yellow Lanterns exchanged more glances and fidgeted, they didn't attack.</p><p>As Sinestro knelt before Hal on one knee, Hal lifted his chin and it put them roughly at the same level. Sinestro said nothing, just reached out. His hand cupped Hal's cheek and his thumb brushed under the small cut left there by fear energy.</p><p>Goosebumps prickled over Hal's skin. Maybe it was because of the chill of Sinestro's touch. More likely it was the touch itself that had caused the reaction.</p><p>What Sinestro planned to do next was clear in his eyes. They were hard and cold and told Hal that Sinestro was perfectly willing to kill his own soldiers. That was easy to read from Sinestro. Hal only wished everything else was just as easy to read and he requested, "Don't do it."</p><p>The understanding went both ways. Sinestro didn't even have to ask what Hal was referring to. "Why shouldn't I?" was what he asked instead and he leaned towards Hal. "I like it."</p><p>It was a soft murmur and so at odds with what Sinestro was planning that Hal felt a little sick. While the Yellow Lanterns were almost certainly criminals and had been planning to kill Hal, they didn't have to die. Sinestro didn't have to kill them. Hal didn't have to be reminded of the blood on Sinestro's hands.</p><p>"Because I'm asking you not to." If Hal's hands had been free, he would've reached out and implored Sinestro with everything he had. "I don't want to watch you kill people, Sinestro. I -"</p><p>To Hal, it seemed like he might've been getting through to Sinestro. A flash of movement caught his eye though, from the Yellow Lanterns standing behind Sinestro. So far, it was doubtful they'd heard anything and likely they'd gotten impatient. That was probably why one was trying to kill Sinestro.</p><p>There was no thought involved. "Sinestro!" Hal shouted a warning and his eyes squeezed shut as a spray of blood fell across his face. It was not Sinestro's. Relief and hurt warred with each other inside Hal. He didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want the confirmation that Sinestro had just killed every one of the traitorous Lanterns.</p><p>It was deadly quiet and Hal tried to wipe some of the blood off onto his shoulder. He had little success. Finally, he couldn't postpone the moment any longer and his vision seeped back to him.</p><p>There were no dead bodies lying abandoned on the ground. Instead, all the Yellow Lanterns had been bound and gagged and shoved up against the far wall. One of them, who Hal recognised as Sinestro's attacker, had lost a hand but that was it. No deaths.</p><p>In a way, it was a comfort to Hal. Maybe he could forget for just a moment of all the terrible things Sinestro had done. Maybe Sinestro was just the person who had once been his partner. Nothing worse.</p><p>Near the edge of the scene, Sinestro was cleaning the blood from his fingers. "Thank you," Hal told him with the utmost sincerity. It was deserved.</p><p>All Sinestro did was tilt his head in acknowledgement, not looking at Hal. He was focused on making sure his fingers were immaculate. Which they were, soon enough, and Sinestro moved back to stand before Hal. Dark patches on his suit spoke of more blood staining him but he didn't seem to be hurt.</p><p>"To think," Sinestro began contemplatively, staring down at Hal, "of the power we hold over each other." His knees bent until he crouched there, totally at ease. "I miss you."</p><p>It was incredible to Hal that such a quiet unassuming statement could wrench from him a longing so powerful it took his breath away. All he could think of suddenly, was how much he missed Sinestro in return.</p><p>The pressure holding Hal's wrists together was sliced away. He could move again and the first thing he did was properly wipe the blood from his face. By the time he'd finished, Sinestro was gone. It was a good thing, Hal told himself. He couldn't afford to think of Sinestro as anything other than a murdering criminal.</p><p>A hollow feeling remained in Hal's chest though as he stood and began to search for the ring the Yellow Lanterns had taken from him. It was like whenever Sinestro was gone, the world became so much duller. Hal couldn't shake off the effect Sinestro had inspired. It was probably intentional.</p><p>Though Hal retrieved his ring, his eyes were drawn without his say so to the yellow rings adorning the fingers of the Lanterns Sinestro had abandoned. If he wanted to follow Sinestro, which he did, that was how he could do it.</p><p>There Hal stood, completely still, not taking his gaze from the closest of the rings. It would be so easy. He could reach out, snatch the ring and jam it onto his own finger, discarding the green. Of course it would work for him. That was how they were designed. It could take him to Sinestro. It would be quite eager to, Hal was sure.</p><p>And how would Sinestro greet this new development? Would he be surprised? Would he try to hide that? Would he in fact, have already known what Hal would do? It didn't matter either way. Regardless of anything, Sinestro would welcome Hal with open arms. They would never have to be parted again.</p><p>Hal snatched up the ring. Then he snatched up all the others, frantic in his actions. The yellow rings rested huddled together in his white gloved palm like a pile of priceless gems. His fingers closed around them.</p><p>Green will energy seeped into the rings, obeying Hal's mental command, and with a grinding, crunching sound, he crushed them in his closed fist. Fine yellow powder trickled to the ground through his fingers, as did the remains of Hal's temptation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>